Overcoming Time
by Demonic kunoichiKagi
Summary: She hated them...These people...When something happens and she finds herself in a time different than the one she knows, will she stay or help the one person that she will come to love find a way back to the time they belonged in? Inuyasha and Yugioh 5ds
1. Introducing Kagome

**_Disclaimer:_**

_I do not own anything but my plot and Oc's..._

_**Anime (s) / Manga (s) :**_

_Inuyasha and a mix of Yugioh, Yugioh GX and Yugioh 5ds_

_**Pairing:**_

_Kagome Higurashi and Yusei Fudo_

_**Warning:**_

AU, OOC and OC's

And if I understand right GX took place 10 years after the original Yu-Gi-Oh and

5ds is 10 years after GX, right so Yugi and all of them are still alive but if I

got that wrong, which I doubt since annoying officer Trudge was in the

original Yugi as the bully who had beat up Joey and Trinston and than

later Yugi. So yeah Yugi, Seto, Zane and all of them might be present

throughout the story...

**Ages:**

Kagome: 15

Atari: 18

Yusei: 18

Seto: 38

Yugi: 36

_**Summary:**_

She hated the life she lived. Hated how the people she

is force to mingle with, treated those less fortunate them they.

When she runs off and meets Yusei and together they get transportant

in time, will she choose to stay in a time where everyone was treated

equally except for those occasional egotistic people or will she choice to

return to the time she belongs in...Only time will tell...

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

A woman child of about fifteen glared at the people around her. She hated them and their holier than thou attitude. She dispised every last one of them and how fake they are. Turning her head, her dark blue eyes connected to those of her older brother, who stood, leaning against a wall, staring out of the majestic window, bathing in the light of the sun.

'These people are so annoying!' grumbled a males voice sitting beside her. Rough looking white hair fell to just below his midback, amber gold eyes looked annoyed as a pair of fluffy looking dog ears twitched on his head.

Glancing at the person besidde her, she made no move to answer him, lease everyone here call her 'insane' or a 'freak' which would give these stupid gossip freaks something to really talk about. She could see...or hear it now...

**'Billionaire Tessai Higurashi's youngest child talks to invisble friends'** yeah, that would not be something she wanted her beloved father to endure.

'Silence yourself halfbreed.' came a colder voice as he appeared on the other side of the female. Silky looking pure white hair fell down his back to rest below his thigh while carefully guarded gold eyes, which appeared to be lighter and brighter than the younger male, glared at everything and everyone in the room except for the woman sitting beside him. She and her brother, not her's not his were the only two people that were not given his scorn even though others could not see him unless summoned to the field, that is than he could glare and intimidate anyone he wanted.

The male by the window looked over and nodded his head. He was the only one beside his sister that could see the two of them, maybe because he had his own spirits, or duel spirits as they are called. When asked why they were hanging around her , there response had been that she was their younger sister in a different world, in a time long since past. And they did not wish to lose her again.

Kagome glanced at the figure sitting beside her brother. Long unruly black hair and red eyes stared at her with a smirk on his lips. Rolling her eyes Kagome turned her head to the side and watched as her father spoke with a man with blond hair that had red and black striped through the spikes. He was dressed in blue pants, a white shirt with a blue jacket zipped up half-way and his arms crossed over his chest as his blue eyes stared at her father while occasionatly looking around the room. She knew him to be the original king of games.

Yugi Mutou.

"What are you staring at?" called a cool voice causing the girl to turn her head at the sound of the voice and met the icy eyes of the worlds top bachelor and businessman ever since he was but a teenager.

Seto Kaiba.

"Oh hey Seto. I am not looking at anything in particular." she called turning her head away "I hate these things, I hate these people."

Seto nodded his head and turned his head to glance around the room as well. "Yes. Things really has changed since I was about your age. The world has slowly been changing and it has worsen from what life was like back than, for those lesser than us I mean."

Kagome nodded her head. "I hate the way these people treats them, I mean calling them satelite...that's just mean, they have names you know and it isn't there fault they were born the way they were. And they don't deserve to live the way they are."

Seto nodded his head, "You sound like Yugi and his band of rejects and of Mokuba."

"Well they are all smart people." Kagome flashed a small smile at the older male.

Now you might be wondering how she, a young girl no older than fifteen knew a man in his late thirties well the answer is simple really...Seto had ran into the young girl one day, when she was five and lost, he helped her find her baby sitter.

They had searched for the woman for over an hour and in that time, Seto had grown to care for the child. She was so full of life...and love as he witnessed the child approach a man who was sitting hunched over and looked like hell was on his heels, and gave the man a hug and when asked why she was hugging him she replied that he looked like he needed one.

Kaiba, though he tried to hide it, smiled lightly at the child that had returned to his side and decided that from now on he wanted to be apart of the kids life. Teach her things and help her grow, for the world needed more people like her.

It was another hour later that they found the young woman, Kagome's babysitter, she was making out with a guy. And by this time Kaiba was really protective and the thought of what could have happened to the innocent child if he hadn't been walking that day, turned his stomach to knots and made it hard for him to breath.

Kaiba had tore into the woman, told her how irresponsible she was, that something could have happened to Kagome and that she was lucky that he had found her and not some psychopathic killer or child rapist. And he said something else that wasn't met for the ears of children.

And for the rest of the day Kaiba spent the day with Kagome, he bought her lunch, played with her in the park, which caused Mokuba to laugh at the sight.

Imagine just walking past the park after a long, hard, stressful day in school only to see your cold, detach older brother doing something that is totally out of character for him.

Seto Kaiba, at a park, playing with a little girl. Though he had admitted it was a cute picture and it was a good thing he was majoring in art, photography and always had a camera on his person. So he took several pictures of his brother and the adorable dark haired child, which earned him a glare from his brother.

Than after that he took both Kagome and Mokuba towards 'Cold Stone' and bought some ice cream, before they headed towards where she said her father worked.

Both Kaiba brothers were surprise to see that the child belonged to the Tessai Higurashi, the business he was hoping would merge with Kaiba Corp. who was eternally grateful that he was the one who had found and taken care of his precious baby the whole day. And had signed the paper for the merger.

They had been partners ever since.

"Kagome-chan!" called a shrill voice as several girls ran towards her all dressed in there fancy gowns, haired pulled back in elegants twists, jewlery decorating there bodies and make-up coating there faces.

Kaiba pushed off the wall and went to walk away, leaving a kiss upon her head as he did so. He did not want to be around these annoying girls and their high pitched squealing. He felt bad for his 'neice' he really did. He discreetly nodded his farewells to the two spirits sitting beside Kagome who waved, well one waved while the other inclined his head.

"Kagome-chan, you will never guess what we just heard." started one girl.

"..." Kagome blinked her eyes at them not bothering to say anything. She really didn't care what they heard.

"We heard a Satelite has snuck his way into the city...can you believe that. A Satelite thinking he could come up here."

As the girls continue to insult and belittle the people that resides in the Satelite, they didn't notice how much they were upsetting Kagome until she stood up abruptly and in her haste had knocked over a crytal vase, not that she cared.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at Kagome, who was glaring at the girls now cowering away from her, finally noticing how much they were pissing off the Higurashi.

"I am so sick and tired of all of you." she called "All of you pisses me off."

Everyone blinked at the dark haired beauty. Not understanding what was going on except for those were close to the young woman and knew how much she hated when people insulted the Satelite.

"You insult and degrade those people from the Satelite and for what reason to make yourselves seem more important well I have news for you. You are no better than they are. They are probably much better people than half of you and the only thing that sets them apart from you fools is that you have money well they have nothing."

Kagome sneered at them.

"They are the reason you live the way you do, because of there labor and hard work you can have the life of luxary and eat whatever you want. It it wasn't for those people that you love to insult and put down And it just sickens me that you treat them like that when they don't deserve any of the treatment that you've given them. They didn't do anything to you to warrant such treatment."

Kagome glared at the people in the room before gracefully sweeping past the shocked room, towards the door where she proceeded to opening it than slamming it shut behind her.

"That was the best part of the whole night!"

"Inuyasha" called Kagome with a roll of her eyes before glancing at the other spirit "Sesshoumaru, do you think I did the right thing. Speaking to them like that."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "You spoke the truth and stood up for what you believe in. You can never go wrong that way."

A door opening and closing made Kagome stop and turned around to see a smirking Atari.

"Well done little sister. I couldn't have said it any better."

Kagome smiled and hugged her older brother. "Thanks Atari."

"So what do you plan on doing now?"

Kagome shrugged, "I am just going to walk around the town. I just can't stand being in that room anymore."

Atari nodded his head. "If I wasn't the heir to father's corportation and had to attend these social gatherings I would join you."

Kagome nodded her head.

"I will see you at home later, imouto."

"Alright aniki"

Atari hugged his younger sister before facing the two spirits that are always around Kagome. "Watch out for her."

"Feh of course. You don't have to tell us to protect her, ya know" called Inuyasha

"Shut your trap, hanyou." called Sesshoumaru with a glare directed towards his younger brother before he turned and faced Atari and nodded his head. "This Sesshoumaru promises that he would watch out for Kagome and protect her."

Atari nodded his head.

"Make sure you do mutts" came a new voice.

"Shut up Naraku-teme, I can't believe that we are force to put up with you in this world and time as well. At least you aren't a total bastard this time around."

Naraku scowled at the mention of his past. Hey it's not like he had a choice he was created from a evil bandit with bad intentions and thousands of lower levelled, evil, demons so what would you think the outcome of such a thing would bring about. It's not like he was given any love or any type of friendship than.

"Don't speak of matters you know nothing about Inuyasha" sneered Naraku

Kagome and Atari sighed.

Everytime.

Everytime Inuyasha and Naraku were beside each other, it always resulted in a fight and it was a good thing that not many people could see them, only a few had been able to see them before.

Yugi Mutou, Seto Kaiba, Jaden Yuki, Zane Truesdale, Chazz Princeton and Aster Pheonix.

But they weren't ones to make fun, well Chazz was told that if he even thought about teasing she would make fun of him and his naked duel monsters spirits which made him shut his mouth quickly much to the amusement of the others.

Kagome waved at her brother and quickly walked away while her brother sighed glumily and headed back towards the room.

**Inside the room – while Kagome and Atari left**

Everyone was silent before snickering could be heard, than several laughters rang around the room, causing several people to turn there heads to the source of the noise.

Joey Wheeler, Triston Taylor, Jaden Yuuki, Chazz Princeton and Jesse Anderson.

"Oh man, Kagome finally erupted. I was wondering when she was going to. It was so easy to see that she was annoyed by the way they treated the people in the Satelite."

"That girl, how dare she speak that way to us." called a woman as she glared at the door in fury.

"She spoke the truth so do not take offence" spoke Seto as he crossed his arms "The life and people has changed greatly since we were kids and I remembered a lot of you were the way Kagome is now. Only difference is that you were talking badly about the rich. And Kagome is defending the poor by speaking out against those who belittle the people from the Satelite. "

"Why would any one want to defend those scums. They are nobodies." called a man

Atari, who just entered the room, sneered. "They are nobodies. You should listen when my sister speaks and you will learn something. The people of Satelite is the reason you live the way you do. From there sweat and labor you can live in luxary and have a life free of the worry that plagues those unfortunate enough to have been born with less than what we have. If people were more like Kagome than the world would be a much better place for **_everyone_**" the last word was streched so he knew they understood he was including the people that resided in the Satelite district of Domino city.

"Tessai, both are your children are so..." the man trailed off when he saw the glare that he was receiving.

"You sir, shall watch how you speak especially if what you were about to say was an insult directed at the Higurashi family." called Seto with a scowl.

Atari resumed his previous spot beside the window but this time istead of leaning against the wall he was sitting in a couch, with the only other people beside his sister, father and the Kaiba brothers that he could stand.

_**-With Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha- **_

Kagome stripped off her black and white ball gown that she was forced to put on and threw on a pair of black jeans, white long sleeve shirt, black vest that had two pouches on each side and black boote. Picking up her duel belt, she secured it around her waist so it hung low on her hips. And reaching over her bed to her side table she eyed several of her decks.

She spent a lot of time organizing and analyzing each cards and designing the prefect deck, Each one of her decks were treasured by her and she loved them all dearly. They were the only ones that truly understood her beside those closest to her. But that didn't mean a lot because Seto and the others were a lot older than her and had there own life to live and she didn't want to distrub them much.

Coming to a descision, Kagome picked up four decks and slid them into her pockets. Walking over towards her desk she grabbed her black and white helmet that was sitting on it.

"You two might want to disperse for now, just until I get to wherever it is the road I take leads me to."

The inu brothers nodded there heads and vanished.

Putting her helmet on her head, Kagome slid into her bike and revved up her engine before zooming off.

After a while she came to a stop and when she saw a red blur before the sound of another duel runner coming to a stop somewhere a head of her. Coming a stop, Kagome watched the male who looked to be about the same age as her brother standing beside his bike and blinked when she saw the mark on his face.

Yusei turned his head to the side and stared at the girl that was sitting on her bike not to far back from where he was standing. He watched silently as the girl rode closer, closing the small gap between them.

Furrowing his eyes, he regarded the female coolly, wondering what she was doing.

Yusei made a move to open his mouth to say something when blue lights engulfed him and the female before everything went black.

* * *

_**Well how was it...**_

_I hope you guys like it...And for those of you who hasn't seen Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds, you should it's good. _

_And again this is an Alternate Universe...and stay tuned for the next chapter..._

**Next chapter:**_ Kagome and Yusei are found 17 years in the past...How will they react to such news. _

_Review, _

_Kagi-chan_


	2. Introducing Yusei

**_Disclaimer:_**

_I do not own anything but my plot and Oc's..._

_**Anime (s) / Manga (s) :**_

_Inuyasha and a mix of Yugioh, Yugioh GX and Yugioh 5ds_

_**Pairing:**_

_Kagome Higurashi and Yusei Fudo_

_**Warning:**_

AU, OOC and OC's

And if I understand right GX took place 10 years after the original Yu-Gi-Oh and

5ds is 10 years after GX, right so Yugi and all of them are still alive but if I

got that wrong, which I doubt since annoying officer Trudge was in the

original Yugi as the bully who had beat up Joey and Trinston and than

later Yugi. So yeah Yugi, Seto, Zane and all of them might be present

throughout the story...

**AN**

_This part of the story takes place after Yusei meets Leo and Luna but before the start of the fortune cup..._

**Ages:**

_Kagome: 15_

_Yusei: 18_

_Rally: 12_

_Blitz: 18_

_Tanks: 18_

_Nervin: 18_

* * *

_Chapter 2_

* * *

A young male blinked from his spot beside his red duel runner. His thoughts were a mess though no one would know that he was so conflicted if they would look at him. Thoughts of a life that he use to have, or could have had if his parents hadn't been killed in that esplosion that had taken them so long ago, and he was sent to live with Martha.

He shook those thoughts out of his head. He wouldn't change anything even if he could. If he wasn't sent to live with Martha within the Satelite than he would never had met Crow, Blitz, Nervin, Tanks, Rally...and Jack...though he was not someone that he wanted to forgive anytime soon. What Jack had done to them...to him, was, he didn't know if there was even a word that could describe his feelings for his once best friend. And when they meet again, he was going to settle the score.

Grabbing his helmet he placed it one his head and got on his bike and started it had to test run the engine and make sure everything was working well. Than and only when he was sure that it was in great working order will he escape from this place and go into the Neo Domino, challenge Jack, win back his Stardust Dragon and try to make a better life for him and his friends.

.

'And Jack Atlas unbeaten streak continues.'

'Whose the one master of faster. Who rules the duels. That's right, it's me.' called Jack

The young man in red looked up from pushing his duel runner at the sound of the voices.

'Can we get a word. Ever since you first started the scene with your first duel runner, the competiton can't seem to keep up. Is it the power in your ride that has cultapulted you to the number one ranking in the world,' asked the reporter

Pushing his red duel runner up the wooden ramp, the male paid the voices no attention.

'Let's get this straight. It's not the power of the runner, it's the power of the rider. And I will take on anyone on any run and still be victorious. Any more questions.' called Jack in a slightly angered voice.

'Do you have anything to say to those who one day wishes to challenge you?'

The three males that had been watching the computer seem to notice that their friend had return from his race and turned to face him.

"Oh hey Yusei!"

After a short conversation where they tried to apologize which he waved off stating instead that there was only one person that had to be apologizing.

"A grubt was heard.

"Jack still owes you for what he did!"

"You got that right."I just tested a new acceleration chip."

"So are you going to tell us if the new chip worked or not?"

"Duh, Tanks does it look like it worked?"

"I guess not, although hey your other runner looked great on T.V." called the one known as Tanks

"Tanks!"called the one from earlier puttinga hand on his head and pushing down.

"I was just trying to make my friend feel better is all. I mean that was Yusei's duel runner after all. If it wasn't for Jack double crossing us and stealing Yus and stealing his ride Yus would have been given that interview." called Tanks "But because Jack got famous off of Yus' runner all the fame, fortune and glory are Jacks now." called Tanks

"Tanks!"

"What?"

Yusei paid his two friends no attention, not once looking up from what he was doing until another voice was heard calling out his name.

"Yusei, hey Yusei are you down here?"

"Oh hey rally in here!" called the same guy that was arguing with Tanks

"What's up little buddy?" called Tanks

"Wait until you find out what I found for Yusei!" exclaimed the younger male

After asking Rally what it is he found, and placing the chip into his runner, and being caught by the sector security Yusei told his friends to run while he got on his runner to take the attention away from his four friends.

.

.

.

Yusei stood beside his duel runner looking at the ocean. He could't how much had happened already. He made it into Neo Domino city, met and duelled Jack only for there battle to be cut short when a red dragon appeared out of no where. He was than sent to the detention center also known as the facility where he was marked as a criminal. He befriended the wacky Yanagi, Bolt Tanner and Alex. Left the facility after defeating Armstrong in a battle where Goodwin released him. Than he met Blister who helped him retrieve his duel runner from the detention center and escaped again. And throughout all of this and meeting some good friends which included the young twins Leo and Luna, he was finally given back his Stardust Dragon card, but that wasn't enough, he wanted to win his prozed card back.

'I have to duel Jack again.' he thought 'And I will show Jack and anyone else that I do deserve Stardust.'

Turning around to mount his bike again to search for Jack but stopped when he heard the roar of another bike. Looking up he watched as the bike came to a stop near him and he was surprise to find that the rider was a female. You didn't see much female turbo dueling. Or riding bikes, well he hasn't anyways.

He was about to question the girl when blue lights surronded them before his vision went black and he knew no more.

.

.

.

.

**End...**

_This wasn't really a chapter...more like...introducing Yusei into the story...the chapter after this was the real chapter that I wrote... this is just something that I decided to add just now..._

_Thank-you for reading...And a special thanks to those who reviewed..._

_**InuDemon Priestess:** I am happy that you like it. _

_**Iheartanime43**: Hope this chapter was good enough._

_**Rosaile2009Twilight**: Thank you. I am happy that you like it._

_**KagHieiLuver**:Thank you. And I hope you continue to like it. _

_**Zoey Tamagachi**: Yeah, I know, I wanted to read a 5ds crossover with Inuyasha but nobody wrote one yet, so I wanted to try to write one. I wasn't sure if anyone was even going to read the story. But I am happy that people are. So I hope you keep reading and enjoying. _

_**CrystalVixen93:** Thabks for the review._

_**AnimeMangaFreak118:** Thanks I am glad that you like it so far._

_**ayashi77: **Thanks for the review._

_**PokemonKnight:** Thanks._

_**Nanoflash: **Thank you for the comment._

_**angel222558:** I can't to see what you come up with.  
_

_And to the many people who alerted...and placed it in there favotite list..._

_~Kagi-chan_


	3. Duel Academy2004?

**_Disclaimer:_**

_I do not own anything but my plot and Oc's..._

_**Anime (s) / Manga (s) :**_

_Inuyasha and a mix of Yugioh, Yugioh GX and Yugioh 5ds_

_**Pairing:**_

_Kagome Higurashi and Yusei Fudo_

_**Warning:**_

AU, OOC and OC's

And if I understand right GX took place 10 years after the original Yu-Gi-Oh and

5ds is 10 years after GX, right so Yugi and all of them are still alive but if I

got that wrong, which I doubt since annoying officer Trudge was in the

original Yugi as the bully who had beat up Joey and Trinston and than

later Yugi. So yeah Yugi, Seto, Zane and all of them might be present

throughout the story...

**Ages:**

_Kagome: 15_

_Yusei: 18_

_Zane, Atticus: 18_

_Jaden, Syrus, Chazz: 16_

_Alexis and Bastion: 17_

* * *

_Chapter 3_

* * *

A soft groan reached her ears which made her turn her head slowly to the side and blink her eyes. She didn't know where she was or what had happened having just awoken a little while before the male next to her, who she just realize had been there when he groaned, but she did know one thing, and that was wherever she was this was not Neo Domino city.

The male slowly sat up and moved his legs to the side of the bed facing her. His eyes were still closed though so she couldn't tell what color they were.

Against her wishes, Kagome couldn't help but take in the older males form.

He had black hair that had gold highlights, the top layer of his hair pointed upwards while the lower layer points down.

It kinda reminded her a bit of both her uncle Yugi and her uncle Jaden, given they weren't her real uncles but because they were older than her and her father's friends she called all of them uncles and the females her aunts, out of respect.

He wore a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol and beside him was a long sleeve blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems. His legs were covered by dark jeans, with a belt that had two deck boxes hidden under his jacket. She guessed one was the standard deck and since he was on a duel runner when she saw him, the other must have been his turbo deck. On his knees were guards and a calf high motorcycle boots.

Dragging her gaze back to his face she was startled to see that his eyes were open.

Blue.

His eyes were blue and they were staring at her in curiosity. The criminal mark on his face did nothing to hide this males beauty, if anything she thought the mark inhanced his good looks.

To her the mark met nothing, knowing the people of Neo Domino marked him because he was somewhere they didn't want him.

'Stupid egotistical fools' she thought with scorn.

~..~..~

Yusei eyed the girl curiously.

Long black hair trailed down the girls back to reach just below, what he assumed, was her waist maybe a bit longer than that, dark eyes framed by thick black eye lashes. She had a small, cute nose, full pink lips and eyes that were darker than his. She was clad in black jeans with a belt that hung loosely off her hips with two deck boxes. Covering her upper body was a white long sleeve shirt with a black vest pulled over that which had two pouches on each side, meaning they were four in all. And on her feet were black motorcycle boots.

All in all the girl was very pretty, even he had to admit that and by the looks of her, she dueled as well. And turbo dueled as well. You didn't meet much females that could turbo duel.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi" she called with a bright smile.

"Yusei Fudo. It's nice to meet you!" he replied with a nod of his head.

"And you as well." Kagome inclined her head.

Yusei was about to ask something when the door opened and a woman entered the room. Looking up the woman gasped before rushing to the beds.

"Oh, your awake. That's great news. We were so relieved. The both of you have been out for almost a week now."

Yusei and Kagome shared a glance before looking at the worried woman.

Kagome bowed her head, "I am sorry that we worried you, it was not our intentions."

Yusei stared at the young woman, he knew she lived in Neo Domino and the daughter of Tessai Higurashi as soon as he heard her last name. He thought she would be like all the other people that resided within that city. How they look down and insult those that were different than they, but she was not like that at all. Kindness and innocence radiated off her in waves and he couldn't help but relax in her presense.

"That's alright dear, but how did the both of you end up near the abandoned dorms? Or here for the matter? You both do not look like your students here?"

Blinking Kagome turned her head, "Where are we?"

"Duel academy of course."

Kagome nodded her head in confusion. 'This is weird, this school looks different from the last time I weas here. Which wasn't that long ago. And I have never seen this woman before.'

Catching a glint of something at the corner of the bed that she was occupying, Kagome crawled over to it and saw that it was a calender. About to turn away and ask the woman when she had arrived at the school she froze and whipped her head back towards the calender and gaped.

Yusei seeing her reaction to whatever it was that caught her attention, he stood from the bed he was sitting on and walked towards her and took a look at the calender.

Furrowing his brows he looked at the girl in confusion why was she reacting this way to a calender. He was about to voice his thoughts when he caught a number on the far left side. A number that was not suppose to be there.

It was the year 2004, which met somehow they were brought back seventeen years into the past. Was that even possible.

Looking at the woman, Yusei asked her if the date on the calender was correct to which the woman gave him a strange look before nodding her head.

"But that's not right. We came from the year 2021. How is this possible?" called Kagome

The woman smiled lightly and ran a soothing hand through Kagome's hair, "There there child, that must have been some dream that you were having. Really year 2021."

"It wasn't a dream though. I was born in the year 2006. Oh my god, I'm not even born yet and my older brother is almost a year old." called Kagome in a panic not understanding what was going on.

The older woman didn't know what to do or say. It was obvious that the girl has somehow locked herself in a dream world and believed whatever it is that she saw.

"Could you please get some water. I will try to calm her down." called Yusei as he glanced at the woman who nodded her head and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her as she did.

Yusei sat down beside the young woman child and rubbed her back. "Calm down, Kagome. We will find a way out of this and return to the time we belong in."

Kagome nodded her head, "But how did this happen?"

Yusei shook his head, "I am afraid I don't have an answer for you."

Shrugging her shoulder Kagome told him it was alright, that she didn't except an answer to her question.

After a while the door opened again and in step the woman with two cups of water in her hands.

"I am sorry for my outburst earlier. It was just that dream was so real." called Kagome

"That's alright dear. Here have some water. " called the woman as she handed one cup to Kagome and the other to Yusei. "So could I have your names?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"I am Yusei Fudo."

"And my name is Kaede. So how did you two end up here on the island?"

Kagome and Yusei shared a glance before they shrugged.

"We're sorry but we can't remember. The last thing I remember was being near a river with Yusei before everything went black and we awake here."

"I see. Well the chancellor wanted to speak to you both when you awoke. So let's go and see him."

Kagome nodded her head as she stood up as did Yusei who reached over and grabbed his jacket and slipped it on concealing his deck boxes as he did so.

Leaving the room the three walked silently down the hall towards the chancellors office where Kaede knocked on the door and told him that they were awake and ready to see him. Getting the okay, Kaede ushered them into the room before closing the door and leaving them in the room.

"Hey, your the two people we found a week ago near the abandoned dorms." called a childishly hyper voice.

Glancing at the people to the side of the room, Kagome almost gaped but held her jaw firmly shut not wanting to appear rude, but this was almost more than she could take.

Her dark blue eyes scanned the people in the room.

Brown hair that was sectioned in two layers, the layer closest to his face a darker shade of brown than the one behind it. His brown eyes held child-like innocence that was still present in the adult version of this male. He wore the standard slifer red uniform, unbuttoned and his deck box which was strapped above his waistline was hidden beneath the lower rim of his jacket. And strapped to his left arm was the duel academy standard duel disks. Even though he was younger, she would know this person anywhere.

This male was none other than uncle Jaden Yuki.

Moving her gaze onto the other male she saw that he was dressed in the standard onelisk uniform with a more pronounced collar with a lighter, bound sleeves and the rim of his jacket were pointed coming out from his lower back. His blue hair always such a beautiful color was still sectioned in his customary three sectioned layers. And his blue eyes were still lovely and devoid as it was in the future. And strapped to his left arm was the duel academy's standard duel disk.

This was her uncle Zane Truesdale.

And the last person in the room made her smirk when she saw that he was the one that hasn't changed at all. He was scowling at what appeared to be three naked ojama duel spirits.

His outfit which consisted of a slightly tattered black jacket with grey trimmings and sharp edges. His black hair was sectioned of with two layers and his black eyes were glaring at the duel spirits, totally ignoring everyones presense. And strapped to his left arm was the duel academy's standard duel disk.

This was definately her uncle Chazz Princeton, no mistake on that.

Yusei looked at Kagome when he felt her stiffen slightly. Looking at the young man beside her Kagome whispered softly that she knew the older version of the three. That they were her uncles. Yusei discreetly nodded his head at her response.

'That would be awkward to meet your uncle's when they are only a few years older than yourself.'

"So you were the one who found us. Well we thank you for helping us." called Yusei

"What were you two doing out there anyways?" called Chazz looking over at them critcally.

"We don't know, like we told Kaede. Yusei and I were both by a river in Domino city when something happened and than we awoke here." called Kagome with a shrug of her shoulders before something hit her.

Snapping her head upward she looked at the younger version of her uncle. "Did you see our duel runners." she called.

Yusei blinked at that before he to look over at the group waiting for the answer.

"Your what?" asked the chancellor as he rubbed his chin in confusion.

"You know...a duel runner...??" called Kagome slowly

The four shared a look before Yusei spoke up, "Motorcycle. They are our bikes, we had them with us by the river."

"Oh yeah, the bikes. We put them in the storage room so no one would touch them."

"So why did you call them a duel runner?" called Zane.

"uh...no reason..." replied Kagome as she locked her hands behind her back and smiled innocently. 'Huh, so duel runners hasn't been invented yet. Well than..' Kagome's thoughts trailed off when she saw her uncle Zane's suspicious stare and thanked every kami that she knew when her uncle Jaden opened his mouth.

Zane narrowed his eyes and was about to say something when Jaden jumped in with a question of his own.

"So you duel?"

Yusei and Kagome nodded there heads in the affirmative.

"Sweet, do you both want to duel?"

"That will be a good idea. Let's see, Jaden why don't you and the young man duel and Chazz you can duel the female. And from there we will decide which dorm they are both suited for."

"What?" called Chazz "Chazz Princeton does not duel against a weak female!"

Kagome looked affronted at her uncles statement before she crossed her arms over her chest. 'Hm, at least I do not speak and argue with naked ojama duel spirits.' she murmered softly that only Yusei heard the statement.

Yusei looked at the black clothed male brieftly, "You shouldn't say such things about a female. They could surprise you. Beside your gender does not make you a weak duelist."

Kagome grinned at Yusei before turning to look at Chazz. "I bet your just scared that a weak female is going to wipe the floors with you."

Chazz scowled, "Find than bring it on. The Chazz will not lose to some girl." he declared.

"Aren't you a bit fool of yourself." scowled Kagome. She changed her mind this younger version of her uncle was a hundred times more arrogant and conceited than he was in the future.

"Alright than!" called the chancellor as he pulled out two duel disk and handed them over to Kagome and Yusei who took them and placed it on their arms.

Kagome looked at the chancellor, "Do you mind if I speak with Yusei alone for a while. We will be right outside."

"No, not at all. Go right a head, my dear."

Kagome nodded her head and walked out of the room with Yusei.

"Can we actually duel against them. Our way of dueling might be different?"

"Our ways of dueling can't have changed that much. Besides you will do just fine. I heard about your dueling record." called Yusei.

Kagome glanced at Yusei in confusion, "My dueling record?"

Yusei nodded his head. "Quite impressive. I heard that you were pretty close in beating Jack Atlas."

Kagome scowled at the name, "That guy was a jerk. I only lost by a bit. He only had a measly 500 LP left when his dragon took down mines. It was so close." she whispered. "And the bastard had the gull to insult me!"

Yusei nodded his head. He had heard that it was indeed a close match, that the girl could have won. And it would seem that she was quite popular with the boys seeing as he overheard most of them bad mouthing Jack about the way he had treated Kagome after there duel. "Don't worry about Jack. If you could almost defeat him in a duel than you will be just fine against, 'The Chazz'" called Yusei

Kagome grinned at Yusei's statement. She might not have known him for long but she could tell that this guy was one in a million just like Yugi and Jaden were in there younger years or so she was told. And he valued friendship above all else like she did. Doing whatever you could to protect them. That was another reason why she liked him.

"So are you ready to duel?" called Yusei

Kagome nodded her head as she reached into the top pockets of her pouch and took out her standard deck and slipped them into her box.

With that the both of them entered the room.

Chazz looked up and smirked, "So are you ready to lose against 'The Chazz'"

Kagome grinned 'If only you knew, Chazzy. I have an avantage over you. I've seen you duel. Studied how you play. Watched the many duels you battled in.' Kagome glanced at the deck box she had just put her cards in. 'And this deck will be your un doing.'

"Sure!" she called

Zane looked from the girl to the male beside her before looking at Jaden and Chazz. These two better bring there A games or these two might just taste defeat. Especially if Chazz keeps underestimating and thinking the girl weaker than he is.'

"Well than let's go and get this duel started!" called Chazz

The chancellor nodded his head. "We should. You three take our guest to the stadium while I round everyone up to watch the match"

"Alright chancellor Shepperd." called Zane as he motioned for the others to follow.

* * *

_Another chapter done. _

_**Next chapter**: We jump back to the year 2021 where everyone is wondering what happened to both Kagome and Yusei after being notified by Jack that he saw the both of them vanish within blue lights...Than we go back to the Chazz and Kagome's duel as well as Jaden and Yusei's...To find out what happens next, stay tuned for the next chapter..._

_Thank-you for reading...And a special thanks to those who reviewed..._

_~Kagi-chan~_


	4. Where are they?

**_Disclaimer:_**

_I do not own anything but my plot and Oc's..._

_**Anime (s) / Manga (s) :**_

_Inuyasha and a mix of Yugioh, Yugioh GX and Yugioh 5ds_

_**Pairing:**_

_Kagome Higurashi and Yusei Fudo_

_**Warning:**_

AU, OOC and OC's

And if I understand right GX took place 10 years after the original Yu-Gi-Oh and

5ds is 10 years after GX, right so Yugi and all of them are still alive but if I

got that wrong, which I doubt since annoying officer Trudge was in the

original Yugi as the bully who had beat up Joey and Trinston and than

later Yugi. So yeah Yugi, Seto, Zane and all of them might be present

throughout the story...

**Ages:**

Kagome: 15

Atari: 18

Yusei: 18

Jaden/Syrus/Bastion: 16

Alexis/Chazz: 17

Zane:18

_**Summary:**_

She hated the life she lived. Hated how the people she is force to mingle with, treated those less fortunate them they. When she runs off and meets Yusei and together they get transport and in time, will she choose to stay in a time where everyone was treated equally except for those occasional egotistic people or will she choice to return to the time she belongs in...Only time will tell...

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

Jack Atlas knew what people called him. And he agreed, whole-heartedly. He was a cold bastard and he didn't really care for much, but he does care about Yusei, after all they were once best friends before he become pig headed and all about himself than his friends.

Spotting his old friend standing beside the river side he slowly climbed out of his white duel runner, his coat billowing out behind his ankel and proceeded to approach the other male decked out in red and black when the sound of a familiar engine was heard before it came to a stop across from Yusei.

Jack paused to see what was going to happen next. He knew both people well enough to know that neither was about to cause a scene seeing as Kagome Higurashi was the only person known that would defend the Satelite people so ferociously.

He also knew that for such a small and fragile looking girl she had quiet the temper on her. Her cold biting words left grown males crying for their mothers – something that amused her brother, father, her uncles/aunts and the spirits eminence-ly – and a punch that could land someone in the emergency room for three weeks. And that was something he knew....first hand.

He made the mistake of rising the girls ire during their match. He called her a patheticly weak opponent who should have been very blessed that he had allowed her to get as much hits in as she did. The crowd believed that he had in fact let her win those points which further pissed her off and caused her to erupt.

Turning to leave, he suddently stopped when a bright flash of light was seen, whipping back around Jacks eyes widened in surprise and shock when Yusei, Kagome and their duel runners where no where to be seen.

Heading back to his duel runner, Jack leaped into it and hurriedly made his way towards the Higurashi home.

.

.

.

.

Atari entered the house and walked towards hus sister's room and knocked on the door. "Kagome, you in there?" he called out placing a hand on the knob and turning it.

Opening the door, Atari took a glance around, "Must not be back yet"

Hearing the roaring of an engine, Atari shut the door and headed back towards the front door thinking that his sister had just returned home from her run.

But to his shock it was not his sister but Jack Atlas that was getting out of a duel runner. Furrowing his brow the oldest Higurashi sibling walked down the steps to meet the blond male. "What brings the famed Jack Atlas here. Are you here to insult my sister again." Atari glared while Naraku stood off to the side with his arms crossed.

Jack crossed his arms and turned his head to the side, his earring glinting in the light. "Is your father home?"

"Not right now, why?"

"I need you to call him and anyone else that is close to your family, I have something to tell you guys. It concerns Kagome and an old friend of mine?"

Atari narrowed his eyes before motioning for the male to follow him into the house.

.

.

.

.

Kagome looked at Yusei. "Good luck. Jaden-ji-chan is a really good duelist."

Yusei nodded his head, "So I have heard."

Kagome turned and peered at her uncle, 'And it seems like we came in his younger years before he became cold...I have heard about the days when he was really cold, and I really didn't want to see him like that. It's nice to see this side of him. Though he does laugh and smile, it was always a bit guarded. Alexis-baa-chan had told her once that someone named Yubel had posessed him and it kind of screwed hi up.' With a smile Kagome relaxed her form a bit. 'I have never seen him this open and childish before, it's different but I like it, I wish Atari was able to see this...'

Kagome's eyes widened at the last thought.

Yusei glanced at her, "What is it? Are you alright?"

"My family must be worried sick about me?" she whispered to Yusei who nodded his head.

He had heard her father and brother were over protective over her and as was Seto Kaiba. There was no doubt in his mind that three and possible her uncles would turn Neo Domino city upside down in search of her. "Hm.."

'Are Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha here?' Kagome reached into her pouch and withdrew her regular deck and stared at the first two cards. '

"Come on, I wanna duel" came a childish sounding voice causing Kagome to look up and glance at the slifer red who was bouncing from one feet to another.

"Very well" stated Yusei as he stepped forward.

.

.

.

.

"What do you mean?" called Atari bolting up from his spot beside his father and staring angrily at the blond male.

Jack did nothing but remain stoic with his arms crossed over his chest. "It is just like I said. I saw my old friend Yusei down by the river docks and was about to go down and greet him when the sound of your sisters engine was heard so I halted myself from going down there to confront Yusei. They were talking so I decided to leave and as I was turning around to do just that there was a flash of light and when I turned back both Yusei and Kagome were gone and with them their duel runners."

Jack Atlas released a frustrated sigh. He had to explain this for the fifth time already.

Seto stood briskly and started for the doors. "Where are you going Kaiba?" questioned Yugi.

"I am going to see if any of my satelites, in space, will be able to pick up any traces of her and this Yusei character."

"I will go with you!" stated Zane as he got up and followed after the older male.

Jaden frowned and got up as well, "I think I will follow along" he called out trailing behind the two with Syrus and Joey immediately following.

Atari grunted and was about to sit down when Seto turned upon reacing the front door causing everyone else to pause as well.

"Are you coming, Atari?"

Atari turned and stared into deep, penetrating ice blue eyes before slowly nodding his head and getting up, looking at the pass out form of his father on the couch.

"Don't worry Atari, we will look after him!" called Alexis with a smile while the others nodded their heads.

Atari nodded lightly with a small smile. "Thanks" he whispered out before facing the blond male and blinked, "Aren't you going as well Jack. You did say this Yusei was a friend of yours so aren't you worried, even just a little bit about his welfare.

Jack shrugged before getting to his feet, "Well he is an opponent that I want to beat..."

.

.

.

.

Kagome clapped her hands when Yusei walked off the stage, "That was really good Yusei" she called congratulating the older male on his win.

Yusei let a small smile grace his lips before it disappeared and he nodded his head in her direction. "Thanks" he replied coming to a stop beside her.

Chazz smirked as he sauntered forward, his ojama's yelling encouragements. "Well, little girl. Are you chickening out."

Kagome glared, "Chazz-ji-chan is going to get an earful when we get back. How dare he treat me like this!" grumbled Kagome as she slipped her chosen deck into the disk on her left arm and strutted towards the stage.

Yusei glanced at the girl and inwardly smiled, She was cute, especially all flustered and anger.

"Wow, she looks like a panther about to pounce on her prey!" commented Alexis with a smile

"It will just prove to Chazz that he should not underestimate anyone. Let this be a lesson for him. And we can only hope that he will learn from this." stated Zane.

"Hm, it's like your saying that Chazz will lose..." replied Bastion as he glanced at the older male.

Zane didn't bother to say anything. 'He will lose'

Jaden was bouncing around in excitement even though he lost the duel he still had lots of fun and he couldn't to see this Kagome girl duel too.

.

.

.

.

"The satelites aren't picking up anything. It's as if the two of them just disappeared off the face of the earth." called Mukoba as he typed on the keyboards. "There's nothing, any-where. Seto, what do we do?"

Kaiba was glancing from one screen to anotherm reading the contents. "I have not an idea. But keep going. Do not stop until something comes up."

Atari was sitting hunched over on the couch staring out the window. His eyes were closed, a worried frown on his face.

"Don't worry. We will find her?" stated Yugi as he placed an arm on the younger boys shoulder.

Atari just nodded his head.

"And besides those mutts are with her, so they can protec t her if anything happens" added Naraku taking a seat beside Atari.

.

.

.

.

"Destroy his monsters and the rest of his life points, Sesshoumaru, with dragon twister."

"No way. The Chazz lost to some girl. Unacceptable" wailed the silver in black.

"Cheer up Chazz. It was a sweet duel!" grinned Jaden as he clapped the other boy on the shoulder.

"Get off me, you slifer slacker!" yelled Chazz as he got to his feet and crossed his arms over his chest.

Kagome skipped off the stage and bounced over towards Yusei who gave a brief small. "I can see why Jack almost lost to you....I can't wait to duel you....maybe when we return we can have a turbo duel"

Kagome grinned and nodded, "I hope we get back soon though...The fortune cup is coming up soon and I wanted to enter it."

Yusei inclined his head.

"You should join ggo, I bet you'd beat Jaxk Atlas!"

"I don't know, we'll see."

Kagome and Yusei turned when they heard there names being called and saw Jaden waving them over. Smiling Kagome walked over with Yusei trailing behind her, arms crossed and face blank.

Hearing a slight whisper by her ears Kagome turned her head briefly and saw Sesshoumaru before he disappeared whispering that they need to speak later to which she nodded her head a bit confused. 'I wonder what he wants to talk about. It can't be anything good though!'

* * *

**That's the end of that chapter...I am sorry for the long wait...I was going to write the duel but upon my computer crashing I had to re write everything and I didn't feel like writing the battle again...**

**I hope you guys like the chapter...Please review....**

**Kagi-chan**


End file.
